


Sticky Goodness

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Ryan smirked, well, attempted to smirk as he reached his hand out for Alfredo to take and when he did, Ryan tugged him down crashing their lips together.





	Sticky Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Things happened, this started as Ryan just fucking a jar of honey that evolved into Alfredo/Ryan 8))  
> Thanks discord fam (youknowwhoyouare) for being you. Never change lmfao.

Groaning, Ryan eased his leaking cock into the jar of honey; limbs shaking as he kept himself steady. Once he was halfway in, his hips snapping forward, his cock slowly sinking it the honey. He didn’t stop his thrusts till his cockhead bumped the bottom of the jar and he threw his head back, bit his lip and pinching his nipples, moaning out a mantra of  _yes, yes fucking yes!_  as he fucked into to honey and come filled jar. 

Not caring about making a mess, he sat down and pushed his feet against the bottom of the couch as he lifted the jar and in time with his thrusts started jacking himself off; honey spilled out from the round hole onto his thighs and pelvis. Sinking his teeth into his lip, Ryan's head lulled to the side, letting his desperate whiny whimpers mix with the sticky slapping of honey smearing against his cock and glass. 

Fisting the jar as best he could with one hand, his other ran through the honey on his pelvis coating his fingers and slowly dragging them down to his balls. When he had his balls fully slicked with honey he let his taut muscles relax and laid on the floor. More honey slowly drizzling up his stomach with the new angle while he grabbed the jar with both hands again and fucked into the jar with wild abandon.  

Drool spilled out of the corners of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Choked sobs mangled with his hoarse moans bounced off the walls of the room when he felt his balls tighten and his hands fumbled with the jar as he came into the jar. His come mixing with the honey and seeping out of the jar with each of his shaky lazy thrusts. 

Pulling the jar off himself completely, Ryan laid in a mess of come and honey, heart pounding in his chest and blood rushing in his ears. He was just about to force himself up when the front door unlocked and swung open. 

"Babe, I'm -" 

Alfredo cut himself off with a choke; he slammed the door shut, locking it with what Ryan was sure were shaking hands and stalked towards him. Ryan's body burned as Alfredo's eyes soaking in the sight of him covered in such a sweet mess. 

"I should be mad at you for the mess you've made, but fucking hell Ry. You look fucking delicious."

Ryan smirked, well, attempted to smirk as he reached his hand out for Alfredo to take and when he did, Ryan tugged him down crashing their lips together. He pulled on the hem of Alfredo's shirt upwards and when he got the hint, he threw it off and in the same motion pushed Ryan back to the floor and hovered over him.

He gave him a few upside-down kisses before working his way around his body; all the while trailing his fingers through the honey on Ryan's chest until he reached his softened cock. Loosely he wrapped his fingers around Ryan's sticky cock and he whined deep in his throat. 

"Still sensitive?" 

Ryan's eyes followed Alfredo's tongue as he licked his lips and he nodded dumbly. 

"Still want me to touch you." 

"Fuck yes. Please!" At the sound of his gravelly voice, he blushed but didn’t back down, simply rolled his hips into Alfredo's hand, urging him to continue.      

Without a second to spare, Alfredo started up an easy pace. Each upward stroke was loose, but as his hand came back down his gripped tightened and Ryan's whole body felt like it was being electrocuted, but it didn’t stop him from bucking in time with Alfredo's slow motions and squeezing his eyes shut as his body went impossibly limp under his partner's touch.

"That good?"

He nodded but yelped when fingers pinched his nipples and his eyes flew open. Alfredo had a coy smile on his face and shook his head from side-to-side, his eyes never leave Ryan's. 

"Use your words, babe." 

Swallowing thickly, Ryan opened and closed his mouth for a while when finally, words worked their way up this throat and he croaked. 

"Good,  _so good_  I." He sucked in a breath when Alfredo thumbed over his slit. "Suck me? Want you to suck me off!"

And Alfredo fucking Diaz sat back looking contemplative. 

"What's in it for me?" He raised a brow and his lips twitched around his smirk. 

He must've made a despairing look - hell he could feel his eyes widening along with his heart picking up speed in fear of Alfredo leaving him in his own mess all hot and bothered because following his question Alfredo's hand was back around his cock and jerking him off faster now.   

Ryan's hips jumped forward, following the harsher pace and his swallowed down his moans as more drool pooled in his mouth. 

Alfredo leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll clean up in no time." And before Ryan could process those words, a warm inviting mouth was around his twitching cock. With a hard suck, Alfredo hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head and one of Ryan's hands worked its way into Alfredo's hair pushing and pulling his head on his cock trying to match up the pace with his erratic thrusts.     

Peaking up, Ryan let out a particularly loud groan when he caught sight of Alfredo's lips stretched around his cock, smeared with honey and before he could get a warning out, he was coming in Alfredo's mouth. He tried to get an apology out as his hands were pushed away, but instead of Alfredo coming up, he gasped when he felt Alfredo swallowing around his and when he finally let up off his cock, he sucked along the length of Ryan's dick, gathering as much honey as he could along the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
